


Harry Potter and the Triwizard Tournament

by SlytherinIceFaery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Alternate Universe, Apparating at 16, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Ilvermorny, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Deep Exploration of Side Pairings, No Horcruxes, Not Tagging Side Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: What would have happened if Harry was older and Voldemort wasn’t involved when the Triwizard tournament was hosted at Hogwarts? What happens when the most important people in Harry’s life go missing just before the last task?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Anything recognizable isn’t mine. Everything else is. This is set up as sections of time. 
> 
> I know I still have 2 others to finish but this plot bunny bit me and it just won’t let go.

Trelawney spoke, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" The man at the door heard no more. He left hurriedly to get to his master.

_Three Days Later_

Snape was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone. Then a blinding, jagged jet of light flew through the air. Snape dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hands.

"Don't kill me!"

"That was not my intention."

Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand.

"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No-- no message-- I'm here on my own account!"

Snape was wringing his hands: he looked a little mad with his straggling, black hair flying around him.

"I-- I come with a warning -- no, a request -- please --"

Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them silence fell on the spot where he and Snape face each other.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The -- the prophecy … the prediction … Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything -- everything I heard!" said Snape. "that is why-- it is for that reason -- he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman." said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July.--"

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down -- kill them all--"

"If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "Surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"He wouldn't honor my request. He would still kill them all. Please, I am asking you to protect her, protect them all."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In -- in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, after a long moment he said, "Anything, I will give you anything."

_Six Months Later_

It had been the right move. James hadn't believed it was a good idea. The man had been the last person to want to keep James Potter safe. James thought the bastard would betray them. He hadn't. Peter had. Severus had created a potion to transfer their magic to Harry's temporarily. He had agreed to be their secret keeper. Severus was the only one they could guarantee wasn't on Lord Voldemort's side. Here they were standing in Harry's room. A pile of ash on the floor, a one year old reaching up to a man in a white Death Eater mask. Giggling. Lily crying on the floor. James holding her.

"We did it! It worked James, it worked." She said to her husband as the Death Eater looked down at the baby. James hugged his wife tighter to him.

"S-- Se-- Sesus!" The baby said, still reaching up to the Death Eater. The man leaned down and lifted him up. The boy pulled the mask off of the man. Lily gasped.

"That is not my name, Brat!" James snorted.

"He's one year old. Give him a break! How does he always know it's you, Severus?" Lily asked.

"I do not know, but it seems he's a lot stronger than we suspected. The brat just survived the killing curse and rebounded it back at his attacker."

James snorted again, "or we are stronger than you thought."

"Not likely, Potter," Severus sneered.

_Four years later_

"Come on, Sesus! Come play!" the five year old tugged on his robes.

"That is not my name!" Harry giggled.

"I am so sorry, Se-ver-us." Harry prolonged each syllable of Severus' name while mimicking his tone of voice.

"Brat." Severus' lip twitched. James laughed.

"Oh, leave the boy alone, Severus. He's only five," Lily announced as she entered the room with a tray of tea floating behind her. "Go play with him. He has a new toy he wants to show his Sesus." Lily grinned. James grumbled.

"I still can't believe you bought him that thing. He's going to blow the house up." James thought for a moment while looking at Severus as he picked up his son. "They are going to blow up the house." he deadpanned.

_Five years later_

"Sesus! You made it!" Harry came flying down the stairs and jumped halfway down. Severus dropped his bag to catch Harry.

"That is not my name, Brat!" Severus waved his hand so his bag would follow him.

"Brat isn't mine either, but you still call me that," Harry quipped back.

Severus shook his head and changed the subject, "What if I hadn't caught you?"

"You always catch me." Harry wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, snuggled into Severus' arms, and kissed his cheek. "Are you staying to open presents in the morning?"

"Yes, your mother asked me to stay like I have every year."

"Good," Harry leaned up to Severus' ear, whispering, "I have a sure fire plan to catch Santa Clause this year." Snape laughed.

"What incompetent plan did you concoct this year?"

_Three years later_

"Sesus!" Harry barged up the stairs past the Griffin and into the Headmaster's office.

"That is not my name!" Severus said absently. "What do you want, Brat?"

Harry laughed, "That's not my name either. I wanted to see you. Why didn't you tell me this summer that you were going to be the headmaster?"

Snape raised one eye-brow, "since when do I answer to you?”

Harry sat on the Headmasters desk, laying his head on Severus' shoulder, "since you love me!" Harry giggled. He kissed Severus' cheek. "I just wanted to say congratulations. See you in class." Harry rushed out the door as Severus just shook his head.

_Three years later_

"Crap!" Harry's eye bulged out of their sockets. "Don't you know how to knock!?"

Severus laughed, "Please, Brat. I used to change your diapers."

"Don't remind me!" Harry turned the color of a tomato as he tugged a shirt over his head. "What did you want, Severus?"

"You didn’t show up for class today."

"What do you care? You aren't teaching." Harry snapped. "You haven't taught anything since you became Headmaster. Hell, I'm surprised you even noticed I was missing. You're always so busy now."

Severus sighed, "Lupin asked where you were when you didn't show up for Defense. I didn't even know you had skipped Potions. How many classes did you skip today? You know your mother is worried about you?"

"If you must know, all of them. Of course its not like you care, always for Mum, besides when did you and Remus become such best friends?" Harry growled and grabbed his jacket before shoving past Snape. "I wish you and Lupin would stay out of my life!" the boy slammed the door shut.

_Three hours later_

"I'm sorry, Mum." Harry sniffed.

Lily shook her head, "It's okay darling. Dad and I were just worried about you."

"I don't know what's gotten into me lately," Harry took the tea his mother offered him.

"You're a teenager and you're jealous." Lily smiled.

"Jealous? Of what? That doesn't even make sense, Mum."

"Your Sesus, doesn't give you as much of his time as he used to. Have you thought of just telling him you want to spend more time with him? Ask him to help you with your classwork maybe?" Lily suggested.

"He's too busy," Harry shrugged. "It's okay. Um… I should get back to school before my friends send out a search party."

"Okay darling." Lily watched Harry walk to the front gate and Apparate away before she spoke again, this time to a seemingly empty door way. "You should make more time for him, Severus. Stop lurking and come in." The man in question rounded the corner to join them in the living room.

“I was just making sure he was safe. He would not have appreciated my presence.”

"I never thought I would say this, but-" James paused, "she's right. You should spend more time with him. He just misses you."

Severus nodded.

_One year later_

"Hey, Severus, what am I missing?" Harry plopped his essay down in front of the Headmaster. Snape rolled his eyes.

"You always forget the aconite."

"Fuck!"

"Language young man," Severus reprimanded.

"Yes, Sesus!" Harry said. It dripped in sarcasm.

"You haven't called me that in years," Severus commented and watched Harry's face turn pink. The sixteen year old shrugged and changed the subject. "What are you doing?"

Snape closed the file he was working on and chuckled, "smooth, a surprise, Brat. Off to the train with you. I'll see you for your birthday."

"Okay, see you in a few weeks," Harry leaned in and kissed Severus' cheek before bounding out of the office. Severus smiled, touched his cheek and went back to the file titled. **Task One.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that the scene where Harry Apparates away is at the begining of 6th year and the next one in Severus’ office is at the end. I thought maybe that bit of the timeline might be a tad confusing.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first day back for seventh year is filled with surprises and disappointments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on the assumption that because there was no second war that all of the people who were in the original Order of the Phoenix stayed close friends, almost family.

Severus clapped politely when each new student was sorted into their house. After the sorting ceremony was completed he stood. The entire hall grew quiet slowly, starting with the students closest to the head table, ending, as always, with the Gryffindors. Severus' lips twitched. No one, but a few, noticed.

"Thank you all for coming," Severus heard a few snorts and sniggers and one very recognizable voice whisper, 'like we have a choice', "you are very right Mr. Weasley, you do not." Ron turned crimson and ducked his head. "Now if there are no more interruptions, I would like to continue. As always I have been asked by Mr. Filch to remind students not to venture into the Black Forest unaccompanied by a teacher or other staff member and that all Weasley's Wheezes products are banned from school grounds. I have two announcements for this year. First, this year we will be hosting the Triwizard. The other schools will arrive at Halloween. As always there will be three tasks to complete. Anyone of age can put their name into the Goblet of Fire. There will be measures in place to keep anyone who is not old enough from adding their name or having someone add their name for them. Do not try. Second, at the end of the year. I will be leaving you." there was an uproar of noise. Severus let it continue for a moment before containing it. "SILENCE!" The noise immediately stopped. "Professor Sprout will be taking over for me as yet again," Severus looked at McGonagall, "Professor McGonagall has declined the offer." Turning back to the students, Severus noticed Harry staring at him in shock. He had argued with Lily about telling the young man, but in the end he had won. Harry wouldn't really care. He would be graduating this year anyway. Severus had only stayed for Harry. He wouldn't have left before now, except the boy had been ecstatic to be in Severus' classes and then had acted horribly once Severus no longer taught making the man stay on to keep the boy out of trouble. "Now, let us eat!"

By the time Severus sat down the tables were over flowing with food. All the students dug in, except one. Harry. He was still staring at Severus. Snape tipped his head slightly at Harry. The brunettes eyes scrunched together in anger, he slammed his fist down onto the table making his housemates jump around him, and got up. He left the Great Hall without a word. Severus sighed. It was going to be a long year. Ron rose to follow Harry, but Hermione grabbed his arm, whispered something to him and nodded towards her left. Severus followed the movement and saw Draco slip out of the Great Hall doors. He gripped his fork a little harder than normal and tried to go back to his dinner.

"Harry! Come on! Wait up!" Draco called after the Gryffindor. Potter didn’t stop, but he did slow down, so Malfoy could catch up with him. "I take it you didn't know he was stepping down." It wasn't a question.

"No, he never tells me anything anymore. I assume you knew though." Harry snarled.

"Actually, dick-face, I didn't," Draco grinned. Harry's anger disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Draco always had that affect on him.

“Twat-waffle," Harry mumbled. "Did you draw the short straw this time?” Harry nudged Draco’s shoulder.

“I always draw the short straw when it comes to my Godfather. Ron still can’t quite get passed you fancying the dungeon bat and you know Granger would just fangirl all over you!”

“Touché.”

Draco stopped placing a hand on Harry’s arm, “Seriously though, when are you going to really talk to Severus?”

“Oh please!” Harry scoffed. “A man more than double my age isn’t going to want anything to do with me. I’m still a _brat_ to him. A child. Here’s a question for you… when are you going to tell my best friend you are in love?”

Draco’s dignity was lost momentarily, “I-uh- I have- um- no idea what- what you are- ah- talking a- about.” Harry snorted, then grabbed Draco’s hand and started to lead him back to the Great Hall.

“Come on bean poll you need to finish your dinner.” Draco let himself be pulled back the way they’d just come.

Severus looked up when he heard the hall doors open. This time the spoon broke, and his magic sparked around him. Minerva gently placed a hand over Severus’.

“Breathe child.” The sparks stopped after a few breaths.

“This is why I should have retired two years ago,” Snape placed the fork on the table and watched it disappear and be replaced with a whole one.

“Don’t be silly, Severus. He never would have forgiven you if you had. The last two years were rough on you both. He took it so badly when you pulled away from him. It’s why he acted out so much. He’s not the only one who took it roughly. I don’t see why you don’t jus-“

Severus cut her off with a sneer, “Just what? Tell a little boy I have been lusting after him for almost two years. Not going to happen, Minerva. It’s disgusting. It’s depraved. I won’t. I’m leaving the morning after graduation and taking a nice long, overdue holiday.”

“You are a stubborn child,” Minerva stood, paused and leaned back down into Severus’ face. “At some point that little boy of yours became a young man and you are going to have to realize that or you are in for a rude awakening before this year is over!”

“Oh no!” Ron groused.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“Aunt Minnie dressed Severus down again. He’s stabbing his broccoli like Harry does when Aunt Lily tells him off for being a stubborn ass,” Ron gestured toward the head table with his fork.

“Oh great! Potions is going to be a blast,” Draco groaned.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock, “huh?"

“Eloquent, Potter,” Draco rolled his eyes, “do you ever look at your time table? Uncle Severus is teaching N. E. W. T. s Potions this year.” He pulled out his own schedule and showed it to Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry dropped his head into his hands.

Just then Snape walked by on his way out of the Great Hall, “language, Mister Potter!” This only made Harry whimper and slump against Draco’s shoulder. Harry jumped, as did the rest of the Great Hall, when the doors slammed shut.

“I’m fucked.”

“Not yet,” Ron snorted and turned bright red when he realized what he’d said. The rest of them cracked up.

Harry hit his head off the stone wall across from the Potions Classroom. "Why, why did he have to teach _this_ year?" Draco stood in front of him and placed his hand on the wall behind Harry's head.

"Knock it off! You've already lost enough brain cells."

"No need to be making out in the hallway!" Severus practically growled at the two teens.

Draco leaned in close to Harry's ear, "unless of course he's the one that’s got you pinned to the wall." Harry blushed crimson and he stared back at Severus with wide eyes. Snape's eyes narrowed and he flicked the door open.

"Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for making out in the corridors," Severus hissed. Everyone starred at their Headmaster. He hadn't actually taken points from any of the houses in years. Given them out, yes, but he hadn't taken any.

"Wanker," Harry spoke a little louder than he had intended. At first Snape thought it was directed at him and he was about to take more points when Draco spoke up.

"Only for you, Love," Draco grinned.

Severus almost snapped the chalk he was holding to write the instructions on the board. Whirling around he surveyed the NEWTs students Ron and Hermione were seated together, how that boy had ended up in this class was beyond him. The only one that surprised him more was Neville Longbottom. That boy had started out as a menace, but Severus did have to admit since Longbottom broke his wand in 5th year and had to get a new one, the child had greatly improved in all of his studies. The wand definitely made the wizard. Zambini, Parkinson, and Nott weren't a surprise. "This year is going to be a little different. You will be assigned partners so there is no chance of cheating. All the students looked around. Had the Headmaster lost it? They were all friends in some capacity and they had all gotten an O on their OWLs or they wouldn't have been there. Harry just shrugged back at Neville when he tipped his head clearly questioning what the Headmasters problem was today. "Malfoy with Weasley, Longbottom and Nott, Zambini and Granger, finally Potter and Parkinson. Switch desks now!" The students all scrambled to obey.

Pansy sat down next to Harry and leaned over. "What did we do to piss him off?' she whispered. Harry shrugged. Pansy and he had never been the best of friends, but they could converse for Draco's sake . She was like a sister to him. Not that his father had liked hearing that from Azkaban. But Draco didn't know anything about his father except that he had tried to and did murder quite a few people. Draco wanted nothing to do with the man. Narcissa was the sweetest thing Harry had ever met. Their mothers were good friends. Narcissa was currently on her honeymoon with a french guy she'd met a few years after Draco had entered Hogwarts. They were quite happy. Harry focused back on Severus as he explained what they would be doing this year. Apparently they were to take an existing potion and try to improve it or change it to fit a similar purpose.

Pansy and he decided to each pick one potion, write a short essay as to why they wanted to use that potion and then compare. Harry already knew which potion he wanted to use, so he got to work. He could feel someone looking at him. He had a decent idea to who it was and sure enough when he looked up Severus was staring at him. Harry smiled and mouth "You okay?" Severus looked away without even acknowledging Harry. Harry should his head and went back to his work. Severus would talk to him when he was ready. He probably though Harry was still pissed about not being told he was retiring. He was irritated, but no longer pissed. Severus was an adult he didn’t have to tell the son of his best friend that he wanted to retire from 'dealing with annoying brats all day', as he liked to call his job

After lunch the eight of them decided to go check out some books from the library and then sit outside by the lake. They wanted to take advantage of the good weather while it still lasted. Ginny, Luna and Colin, who'd developed a crush on Luna and followed her around taking photos every chance he got. Once Harry was done with his essay he stretched out in the sun and waited for Pansy to finish.

"There you go, Potter," She said handing over her essay. He looked down and chuckled. Immediately, Pansy because defensive. "What's so funny? It's a ser-" Harry held up his hand.

"Read my essay, Pans." She made a face at the nickname his insisted on calling her and looked down at the scroll in her hands. She chuckled. I guess we don't have to pick one do we?" 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked absently.

"We picked the same potion, Hermione. We both want to improve on the male fertility potion so it's not such a risk for the taker to become poisoned by it."

"That's a good idea. Blaise and I decided we wanted improve the length of time the Polyjuice Potion lasts."

"We are going to try to improve the potion that helps with the Cruciatus curse." Harry nodded. No one mentioned it, but both boys had a good reason to want to improve that potion. Their parents had been tortured by Voldemort. The current potion could only do so much for them and could only be taken sparingly.

"Draco, what about you guys?" Harry asked.

Ron turned pink as Draco smirked. "We want to take the Calming Draught and make into a lesser strength paste instead."

"Oh god, Draco I never should have explained to you what massage oil was for," Hermione groaned, turning almost as pink as Ron was. Everyone laughed. 

"But just imagine it, Hermione," Draco purred as he leaned forward. "If we do it just right it could make the person calm and as pliant as possible. You could have your way with them and they wouldn't go in to a melt down." He winked. "I'm trying to convince Ron to let me test it on him, how about I test it on you instead?" He asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "How about I tell _someone_ to use it on you instead?" Harry gave Draco a pointed look. Draco's eye grew wide. 

"You wouldn't?" He refused to look at anyone else.

"You do know me right?" Draco gulped and nodded. Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Then stop trying to turn both my best friend and my sister fruit colored." 

Draco dropped it. He refused to look anyone in the eye after that. All of them wondered how Harry had found out who it was that Draco liked, but none of them had gotten it out of the brunette and Draco would change the subject or simply run away if he was interrogated about it. An hour later the group went in for their afternoon classes, splitting up in the Entrance Hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't decided if I want to make Draco fancy Ron or Hermione. I am leaning more toward Ron, but I wanted to see what the readers thought. Also, do you think the way Draco and Harry are interacting is believable? I have always thought they could be pretty good friends, but never the type of friends Ron and Hermione are to him. Tell me what you think and let me know if you have any suggestions or things you might want to happen in the story. I can't guarantee it will work with where I am going with this, but if it's possible I will try to add it in.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of the other schools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been laid up for 2 weeks and will be for another 4 weeks 5o lets hope I can make some progress on some of my works. Enjoy!

_Anything recognizable from Harry Potter isn't mine, it all belongs to the lovely and talented J. K. Rowling._

There had been a large sign erected a the foot of the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. It informed all the students that the delegates from the other schools would be there in a week. The day before Halloween. Harry was ecstatic that Potions on Friday would be canceled for their arrive. The class had been tense at best and unbearable at it's worst. On Friday, the student body gathered outside in the chilly court yard.

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive which lead to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Draco.

"How do you know?" Ron snapped. He'd been getting more and more cranky with Draco since they had to be Potions partners.

"Because, I know how Durmstrang's getting here. I'm not giving it away."

"A portkey or a broomsticks?" Harry suggested before the two could start arguing again. Harry suspected they needed to spend some time apart before they murdered one another.

Before anyone could answer him there was a noise and Colin yelled out "There!" pointing towards the Forest.

Something large much larger than a broomstick- or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks- was hurtling across the deep blue sky towards the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first-years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" said Theo.

Theo's guess was closer… as the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards them, pulled thorough the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. The front three rows of students drew backwards as the carriage hurtled over lower, coming in to land at tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made everyone jump backwards - the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later the carriage landed too, bouncing upon vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes. Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting threes starts) before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes down from the carriage, floor and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Than Harry saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from them inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped. As the woman stepped out of the carriage, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face, large, black, liquid-looking eyes and a rather beak nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shinny knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile, and she walked forwards towards Severus. Harry unconsciously took a step closer to the Headmaster. Severus though tall himself, barely had to bend to kiss the offered glittery hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Madame Maxime," Severus greeted her.

"My pupils," said Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. Everyone now noticed around a dozen boys and girls- all by the look of them, in their late teens - had emerged from the carriage and were not standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprised , given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few of them had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what Harry could see of their faces (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"Has Karkaroff arrived yet?" Harry made a fist. That man was coming to Hogwarts? He was one of Voldemort's followed. He'd fled when Voldemort had been defeated. Why would Severus invite that horrible man here now? Harry came to stand by Severus. All the young man did was look up at the Headmaster. Severus mostly ignored him.

"He has not. If you would like to take our students inside I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It is rather cold out here for your students, dressed as they are I mean." Maxime just inclined her head and indicated that her students should follow her inside.

"We will talk about this later." Severus said without moving his lips. It was only loud enough for Harry to catch, however the teen didn't move away. He stayed at Severus' side.

"Can you hear something?" Harry heard Ron say suddenly.

Harry listened, a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting towards them from out of the darkness, a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a river-bed.

"The lake," yelled a third year, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water- except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were not washing over het muddy banks - and then, out in the very meddle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor. What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the hear of the whirlpool… and then Harry saw the rigging…

"It's a mast," he whispered to no one in particular, though it still made Severus' lips twitch.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it was a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing of the turbulent water, and began to glide towards the bank. A few moments later they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows and the thud of the plank being lowered onto the bank. People were disembarking, they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, harry noticed, seemed to be built along he lines of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's minions as Harry liked to call them… but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns towards the Entrance Hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. The man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort, sleek and sliver, just like his hair.

"Snape!" he called heartily, as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Alive, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Snape replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle, they saw that he was tall and thin like Severus, but his white hair was short and his goatee (finishing in a curl) did not entirely hide is rather weak chin. When he reached Snape, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said looking up at eh castle and smiling, his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good is it to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth…. You don't mind, Snape? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

"Of course. Maxime and her students have already made their way inside. As may any of you. We will be in shortly. We are only waiting for Ilvermorny to arrive." Karkaroff nodded and led his students past all of them into the Entrance Hall.

Just as Harry was beginning to wonder if the final school, Ilvermorny, was going to show or not there was an enormous gust of wind, as if a tornado was appearing in the courtyard. The wind twirled and whipped around all the students. There was a deafening pop before a giant serpent appeared in front of them. There were screams and everyone scrambled backward away from the monster. The only ones who didn't seem utterly terrified were Harry and Severus. They stood their ground. The Serpent uncoiled, there stood a handsome blonde man, about Severus' age in a heavy wool cloak in blue and cranberry, fastened at his neck with a gold clasp with what appeared to be the school crest on it. Ten younger men and women stood behind him all dressed in the same cloak. The rest of their clothing however was different from one another. Where the Headmaster wore a nicely tailored suit, the students wore jeans and t-shirts. A few had sayings or pictures on them. Some of those Harry recognized, some he did not, but all of them were quite American in style.

It startled Harry when he heard Severus speak beside him. "Headmaster Fontaine"

Fontaine inclined his head, "Headmaster Snape. Please call me Bert," he turned to all who were present, "in fact everyone can call me Bert. We aren't as strict as some of the other Wizarding schools. All of my students and I are on a first name basis. If you feel uncomfortable in this please feel free to use our last names, but I would prefer not to be addressed as Headmaster," the jovial man explained.

"Of course, Bert. Now that we are all here we can processed into the Great Hall for dinner."

The students made their way into the Entrance Hall. Harry could not contain the flinch as Fontaine spoke. Parseltongue. The one thing Harry wished he didn't know. Somehow Voldemort's skill in Parseltongue had transferred Harry. It still freaked him out years later. They had researched and researched why and how it could have happened, but none of them had ever found a reason for Harry being able to speak and understand the snake language. Everyone still outside stared in astonishment as the giant serpent became a tiny golden statue before there eyes. Fontaine turned from picking up the statue. He went to place the figurine onto his staff, but paused.

He addressed Harry, "Is everything alright son?"

Harry shook himself free of his thoughts. "I don't like Parseltongue," was all Harry said before turning and making his way through the crowd into the Entrance Hall.

"I apologize for Harry-" Severus started to speak, Fontaine interrupted him.

"Harry's reputation precedes him, there is no need to apologize. I had hoped to deactivate the guardian without anyone hearing. It is I who should be apologizing. This was the safest way for my students and I to travel here all at once. A Portkey for that distance isn't always reliable. I didn't want to risk my students ending up in the, what is it you call it, the pond?' Fontaine smiled.

"I am sure Harry is alright," Severus smiled despite himself and assured Fontaine. "It probably startled him more than anything. He is never ready to hear Parseltongue. You and he are the only ones out of a hand full of people who can speak and understand it. I can repeat things Harry has taught me, however I can not truly understand it like you and he can."

The two headmasters followed the stragglers into the Great Hall. The few Hogwarts students that had waited for Harry hadn't even blinked at his reaction, but they had all held there breath collectively. When calmly continued on, so had they. Harry was well liked especially by all the younger students. He was friendly and out going. He would talk to any one from any house, but all the students knew not to upset the young man. And anyone who knew anything about the school, knew that the whole school, including the Purebloods, would back Harry up. Fontaine was looking forward to getting to know such a loved young man.


	4. The Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblet of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I promise I am working on this and my other multi chapter stories.
> 
> I haven’t decided on the one that Draco likes yet. I'm going to see how it goes as I write. 
> 
> Enjoy

****At the conclusion of dinner, Filch carried a great wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; a first year actually stood on her chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, her head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"As you know, four champions will compete in the Tournament," Snape went on calmly, 'one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they preform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task will win the Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector... the Goblet of Fire."

Snape took out his wand, and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked creaked slowly open. Severus reached inside it, and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable, had it not been full to the brim with dancing, blue and white flames. Snape closed the casket and placed the Goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet. The Goblet will not let anyone submit somebody else's name. As I said at the feast no one under seventeen will be allowed to enter. I do not care if your birthday will be in a few weeks if you did not turn Seventeen before September first you will not be able to submit your name. There will be precautions placed around the Goblet to ensure no one tries anything funny."

Many of the younger sixth years who were not quite seventeen yet groaned or yelled that it wasnt fair. Severus just ignored them. Harry watched as Severus waved his wand. The young man adored watching the headmaster perform any magic. Harry rarely saw Severus perform magic with his wand. Snape had enough power to perform wandless and more often than not wordless magic as well. Harry remembers When he was small, Severus used to teach him how to do simple spells and potions. Watching Severus' hands move through the air with his wand could enthrall Harry for hours.

Draco noticed how focused Harry seemed on his godfather and smirked. Keeping his eyes trained on his godfather, he leaned over to Harry and whispered to the bruenette, "Wouldn't you just love to have those hands all over your body? Touching. Caressing. Stroking your- " Harry snaped out of his trance and slapped his hand over Draco's mouth.

"If you value having a life I suggest you never finish that sentence." Draco shrugged then licked Harry's hand. Harry yanked his hand away from Draco's mouth. "You are disgusting."

"Mission accomplished," Draco leaned over again and kissed Harry's cheek before getting up and leaving. Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde before letting eyes wander back to Severus, however the man no longer stood next to the Goblet. In fact, he wasn't even in the Great Hall anymore.

Harry sighed and followed his friends up to the common room. After assuring Hermione and Ron he was fine, Harry made his way up to bed. He flopped on his duvet, yelped, and rolled away from the spot where he'd landed. A piece of parchment lay pinned to his bed coverings. He snatched it up. Harry recognized the handwriting on the outside immediately. Inside was the same neat handwriting.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Please see me in my office as soon as you receive this missive._

_Headmaster S. Snape_

Harry hung his head as he got up. He didn't know what he'd done, but it must have been pretty bad if Severus was calling him to the Headmasters office and not just asking Harry to come visit him.

"Where are you going?" Ron questioned as Harry opened the portrait hole.

"The Headmaster wants to see me in his office," he waved the parchment at his best friends. Neither of them said anything more before he ducked out of the room.

Slowly, Harry trudged down to Severus' office. As he walked up to the gargoyle he realized Snape hadn't given him the password. It wasn't necessary, as he approached the giant statue, it moved aside for the boy. Harry took the stairs one at a time, trying to delay any punishment Severus may dish out to him, for whatever he did this time. Once at the top of the staircase, Harry knocked causiously on the heavy wooden door.

Moments later Harry heard a terse response from within the room, "Enter." Harry turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Harry spoke quietly, hopping it would appease Severus.

"Yes Mr. Potter. I wished to speak with you about the unacceptable display in the Great Hall this evening."

"Sir?" Harry was severly confused. "What display?"

"With Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster prompted. Harry immediately turned crimson. He realized Severus must be referring to Malfoy whispering into his ear. He tried to quickly think up a believable excuse for what happened. Harry decided to go with a slightly altered version of the truth

"He was teasing me about something... or rather someone, sir. Malfoy and a few of my other friends discovered I liked someone. Hermione and Ron just think I've lost my mind, but Draco he finds it amusing to tease me whenever said person is in the room. He-" Here Harry paused and then continued in a rush. "He made a comment about how I'd probably love to have his hands all over me." Harry refused to look up at Snape. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

Because his head was tipped downward, the brunette missed Severus' reaction. "His?" Harry's eyes widened and he gasped. Looking up at the dark man sitting on the other side of the desk, he could do nothing but nod slowly. "So it is Draco."

"No! God No! I could never love that pounce. It's another guy. He's... um... older than us. Please don't ask who it is! And don't tell Mum or Dad! Especially Dad! He'll kill me!" Harry started to hyperventilate. Severus rose and moved around his desk. He knelt in front of Harry. He took the young man's hands into his.

"Calm down Brat! You need to breathe." Severus rubbed his thumbs over the backs of Harry's hands in an attempt to calm hin down. "I will not tell them. I doubt either of them would care if you like men or not. Especially, when two of their best friends were into men and each other." Harry knew immediately Snape was refering to Remus and Sirius.

"That's not what I meant. They won't like him. At least they won't like that I have feelings for him. He's older than me. They won't approve and Dad will try to say he forced me to like him or something just as stupid." Severus uncharacteristicly snorted.

"Quite right." He reached up and brushed a single tear from Harry's face. "I will not inform them unless I come to think there is a problem. Have you thought of telling this man of your feelings?" Harry vigorously shook his head.

"I'm never telling him. Ever! He wouldn't believe me and even if he did he would insist I was just a kid and he is much too old for me," Severus bit his tongue as Harry continued. He stared at the older male as he spoke. "He's not tho. He's handsome, sophisticated. Amazing. Sesus, I love... him. I love him so much it hurts. I've loved him for so long." Harry lunged at Severus. The boy wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and began sobbing. The force of Harry slamming into him knocked him over, throwing them both to the floor. The Headmaster pulled Harry close. He gently rubbed soothing circles into the distraught teen's back.

"It's alright, Brat." Severus comforted him until he finally fell asleep. Gently, he lifted Harry into his arms. After placing a nonverbal 'Notice Me Not' charm over the two of them, Severus carried him up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He removed the charm after he was certain no one except Granger and Weasley were seated in the room. Ron yelped, Hermione ignored her friend in favor of rushing to the Headmaster's side.

"Is he alright, Professor? What happened?" she asked rapid fire.

"He is fine, Miss Granger. I asked him about Draco's behavor at the feast and he explained about the crush he has on someone and how Draco teases him about it. When I suggested he tell this person he became quite upset and then fell asleep."

Hermione's eye grew huge. "He told you?"

"Who it is? No. He only told me that the person was male and older than you. He also begged me not to tell his parents. He feels they would not approve."

"He's told us that too," Hermione said.

"I will take him up to his bed." Hermione stepped aside to let the Headmaster pass. Ron followed Snape up to the dormroom after bidding the girl goodnight. Ron helped the Professor put his best friend to bed. Then he climbed into his own bed. 


	5. Selected Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! Hopefully I can keep this up.

Harry avoided Severus at all cost after the night in his office. He was embarrassed by the spectacle he'd made of himself. He couldn't believe he almost confessed his feelings for Severus. The man probably would have killed him. If he ever let slip who he was in love with, Severus would make sure even Lily couldn't find the body. Harry choose to stick mostly with Ron and Hermione. The Gryffindor was also avoiding Draco. Harry didn't think he could take another heart to heart with the Headmaster about Draco's behavior.

Harry shoved his greenbeans around the plate in front of him instead of eating them. He was nervous about who would be the chosen Hogwarts Champion. A few days ago, Harry stuffed his name into the cauldron without telling anyone except Ron and Hermione. Lily wouldn't be happy if she ever found out. Harry knew Severus would only care because his mom would.

Severus rose from his chair at the head table and made his way over to the podium. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the students nearest to him. He never needed to use the same tactics of previous Headmasters or Headmistresses. He could stand there quietly and within second the entire Great Hall would be silent. Once one student knew the Headmaster was about to speak they would hush the ones near them.

Snape spoke once he had the attention of the occupants of the Great Hall. "Before we have dessert delivered we will have the Goblet choose the champions. Once the task is complete we will continue with dessert. After dinner, I would like to invite the champions and school heads to my office where we will discuss the first task," Severus turned to the other school heads. "If the three of you would join me at the Goblet of Fire, we will proceed." Severus, Olympe, Igor and Bert advanced towards the Goblet of Fire Severus indicated Olympe should be the first to go. She stepped forward. After retrieving her wand and touching it to the Goblet, she Spoke.

"Beauxbaton repraesentant, obsecro, mihi champion revelare." The Goblet glowed a bright purple. A loud pop sounded, which caused everyone to jump, and a piece of white paper floated up out of the purple fire. Madame Maxime caught it easily before opening the folded sheet of parchment. A smile ghosted over her face before she spoke again. “Beauxbaton's Champion will be Fleur Delacour." The girls of Beauxbaton clapped politely and congratulated a small blonde sitting in the middle of the group.

Everyone quieted down as Karkaroff stepped forward. Mimicking Olympe's actions, he spoke loudly, "Durmstrang repraesentant, obsecro, mihi champion revelare." Again the goblet glowed. This time it was a deep blood red, almost the same as Durmstrang uniforms. Igor snatched the paper out of mid air. "Durmstrang’s Champion is Victor Krum." The boys hooted and hollered. The students who sat close enough pounded on his back to congratulate him.

Next, Fontaine advanced on the Goblet without any pomp and circumstance. He taped the Goblet while speaking clearly,"Ilvermorny repraesentant, obsecro, mihi champion revelare." The fire flared silver flames the third time. As they retreated, Bert pluck the paper out of the flames. "The Ilvermorny Champion is Arna Shinto." The Ilvermorny students cheered and hugged a blonde girl who looked rather shy and quite embarrassed to have all the attention on her.

Severus, elegant as always, strode over to the Goblet Harry shrank back. He regretted putting his name in now. His mother was likely to kill him if he was chosen. That was if she got to him before Sesus did. Harry blushed at his thoughts. He tried desperately to never call Severus that anymore. Hermione looked at him with concern. He winced and hid his face in this folded arms. He listened as Severus spoke. "Hogwarts representant, obsecro, mihi champion revelare." Harry held his breath waiting for Snape to announce who the lucky Hogwarts student word be. However, we didn't hear anything Harry finally looked up in the direction of the Goblet. He flinched as he discovered Severus was staring right at him.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Harry Potter." Severus never took his eyes off Harry, The younger man could hear the disappointment in the older man’s voice. Severus visibly took a deep breath and focused on the rest of the room. “Let us celebrate the champions!"

Instantly, cakes and treats appeared. The cakes had ‘Congrats to the Champions’ printed on the top of them. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Severus. The boy shook with nervous energy. Severus stalked over to the brunette. Harry held his o breath is Severus leaned down and whispered, to him, “Follow me. Now!"

Harry knew he couldn't delay. Hermione nudged him "Go, I'll take your knapsack up to the Tower." He nodded and jogged to catch up to the Headmaster. It only took Harry a moment to realize they weren't on their way to the Headmaster's office. They were headed into the Slytherin dungeons which meant they were going to Severus private room. Any other time Harry would have found it amusing that Severus still refused to use the rooms allocated for the Heads of Hogwarts.

Severus held the door to his rooms open for Harry to proceed inside, before him. Harry hugged himself while waiting for the yelling to commence, but it never came. The Gryffindor watched the Slytherin retreat into his bedroom. After a few minutes Snape emerged. He no longer wore his Headmaster robes. Harry flinched as Severus spoke.

"I thought it best to have this conversation here with me not in my teaching robes." Harry nodded without saying a word to the other man. "What were you thinking?" The disappointment in Severus voice was worse than all the yelling the man could have done. "Why would you put yourself in danger? Why would you put your parents and I through that?"

Harry clenched his fists. How could Severus say things we that! All the champions would be in danger. Even if he hadn't been chosen someone else would have been "How can you say that Snape! All the champions will be in danger! If you were so concerned why would you agree to host the Tournament anyway!? What makes it any different for me to be champion over any other student?

"Because they aren't you!" Severus yelled. He sucked in a breath when he realized he'd raised his voice. Harry's eyes widened to saucer size, with much more control than he felt he had at the moment Harry spoke.

“I'm not any different than anyone else. I put my name in just to get someone to see me as more than a child. I guess I was wrong to think anything could change that. I'll try not to get myself killed. I think, Headmaster, that we should get to your office as the celebration is likely to be over and the other champions will be waiting." After that Harry left.

Severus took a deep breath before pulling his robes and following the young man to his office. When he arrived, the champions and their professors were there. He steeled himself for what needed to be done. With his Headmaster persona firmly in place he drew the occupants attention to himself. "Let us discuss the tournament. Usually the Triwizard is held with three tasks and three schools. However, to encourage unity, Ilvermorny has been invited. The board decided to add a fourth task. Each Head has chosen a task to complete. Task 1 has been decided by myself and the Headmistress. Task 2 was decided by Madame Maxime. Task 3 belongs to Headmaster Karkaroff. Finally, Task 4 was Ilvermorny's choice." Here he paused and moved to his desk. Picking up some rolls of parchment, he handed them out to each champion. "The task I have chosen is for you to brew a potion."

"Of course it is," Harry mumbled.

Severus chose to ignore him and continued "There is a catch. You must enter th Forbidden Forest to collect the ingredients. You have 2 months to gather what you need and brew the potion. No one is allowed to assist you in brewing. However, as the forest is dangerous you may choose one person to accompany you into the forest. We thought it would be safer that way. It will still be dangerous and I warn you to be respectful of all the creatures in there. Now, I'm sure you wish to celebrate with your friends. Have a pleasant night."

Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one, but he still waited until the others left before he spoke. "May I have permission to leave the grounds to see my parents, Headmaster?” Severus didn't even bother to look up from the parchment rolls in front of him. "Yes, give them my regards." Harry left.

———————

  
"Mother?" Harry called out as he entered the house.

"Oh! Harry!" Lily exclaimed, she came out of the Kitchen wiping her hands off with a towel. She was. covered in flour, "Is everything okay? Why are here?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, mother. I have something to tell you and Dad."

“Oh dear, that sounds serious. Just let me call your father in from the yard." Lily pulled her wand out. She sent a Patronus. Moments later James entered from the back door.

"Harry! How are your classes going?"

"They are going well. Can we sit and talk?" Lily and James exchanged a look before Sitting down at the Kitchen table. "I put my name into the tournament." Harry started. Lily’s eyes got wide.

"Why?" she asked curiously. James tensed to say something as well, but Lily placed one hand on his knee to silence him.

"I.. I wanted someone to see me as an adult, but that won't ever happen.”

"Who was chosen?" James asked.

“I’m the Champion, I'm sorry I put myself in danger for something so stupid. I promise to be as careful as I can." Harry was so stressed he didn't notice the tears on his cheeks until Lily came to stand next him and brushed them away.

"Harry, love, it's okay. Dad and I understand. We support you!”

"Thanks mom. Thanks for understanding." He leaned his head against her stomach. He couldn't stop the tears for a very long time.

——————————

The next morning Harry made his way back to the dorm. Hermione was slouched on the couch with books and scrolls around her. Harry moved some of the objects to sit next to her. He quietly said her name has he placed a hand on her arm. She started awake.

“Oh! How’d it go with the Headmaster?” She asked still a bit sleepy.

“Horrendously,” he flopped down onto her lap. His head displaced the rest of the scrolls in her lap. She just ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke.

“Did you think it would be easy to convince him?”

“No, but I didn’t think it would be impossible either,” more tears ran down his nose and cheek.

“It’s not impossible. I will help you. So will Ron and Draco.”

“Speaking of help. The task is to make a potion. We aren’t allowed to have help to brew, but we have to take someone with us to the Forbidden Forest to get the ingredients. Will you help me?" Harry asked his friend

"Of course, I will! This is going to be fun! Do you know what potion you have to brew?”

"No, I didn't bother to look at it.” Harry handed her the scroll from his pocket. Opening the scroll she giggled

"You really should have looked at it. I have to wonder if everyone got the same potion.

“Why?" Harry sat up and took the scroll scanning the page he deduced quickly why she was amused. Harry, however, didn't find it quite so humorous. Written at the top of the parchment in familiar scrawl was a potion Harry always failed to brew correctly and Severus knew it!

 

Polyjuice Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be focused on Severus so we can see how he’s taking Harry being the champion.


	6. Task 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have a dense potions master, rude Quidditch player, snotty Centaurs, a startled nurse, and maybe a new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a week... What?!... unheard of! Let’s pray I can keep this up.

Severus cringed as his door slammed shut. As soon as he gave Harry permission to leave. Harry was pissed. Anyone could see that. He shouldn't have indicated that Harry’s life was more important than anyones. The brat had been sensitive about that since they'd told him about the Dark Lord. The boy couldn't comprehend why he would be more important than anyone else. It wasn't the best of ways to get Harry to see how scared he was for the brat’s safety. He sat with his head in his hands for hours before there came a light knock on his door.

"Enter" Severus straightened himself up in case his guest was a student. Severus relaxed as Lily walked in. He could see she was unhappy as he stood to greet her, “Lily-“ was as far as he could go in his greeting before she raised her fist and punched him in the mouth.

She was breathing heavily "I know Lily. I know.” He rubbed his chin. "I deserved that."

"You deserve more than that actually. If you don't get your head out of your ass and see what's right in front of you then I'm going to charm a shoe up there.” She yelled at him. He grimaced. If anyone could do that it was Lily Potter née Evans.

“I know. He's not a child who needs to be protected. I can't help it sometimes. I can still see the one year old reaching up to me calling my name."

"I know it's hard Severus, but you have got to realize he's a young man. A young man who's head over heels in love with you!" Lily poked him in the chest. "OH! Forget I said that.” She quickly moved away from him  

Severus stood there in shock and then internally gave himself a good shake. There is no way she meant it the way he wanted her too. It was odd that she was the second one to indicate Harry had feelings for him. Some people were just oblivious to the truth. "Lily, it's not me. It’s someone else," he tried to reason.

"Why do you think it's someone else? The only people he’s around are us and the Weasley's. He barely interacts with anyone else! You are so blind." Lily growled and left in an exasperated huff.

Severus shook his head and put the thought from his mind. He had bigger issues right now. He had to find a way to make sure Harry remained safe. He would need to speak to some of the Forest Guardians and request that they keep an eye out for dangers. Suddenly, he remembered Harry's words. He should care about all the students not just him. Severus changed his strategy and decided to make a deal with all the creatures to not permanently harm any of the champions. If he didn't Harry would be more upset with him when he found out. Severus couldn't take Harry out of the tournament, but he could make sure he stayed as safe as possible.

——————

Three week after the Goblet of Fire chose it's Champions, Harry and Hermione found their way into the Forbidden Forest. Harry gathered all of the other ingredients for the potion except the powdered Bicorn Horn, Fluxweed, Valerian sprigs and fresh water, which Harry decided to get all at once so that they only needed to make one trip into the farther depths of the Forest. The water he planned to get from a spring Severus once showed him while they gathered herbs. The Headmaster informed Harry at the time that it was the purest water he'd ever come across and was the best for making potions. Harry figured he needed all the help he could get with this potion.

Each of the Champions received a different potion. If Krum’s loud complaining about how much he hated making Veritaserum was anything to go by, then all of them had received a potion they hadn't excelled at. Hermione told him she heard Fleur talking to her classmates about Felix Felicis and Arna told him her potion was Draught of Living Death when he'd asked her. Suddenly Harry bumped into Hermione’s back.

"What?" Harry started, Hermione shushed him with a wave of her hand and pointed at what stopped her.

A few meters away stood Victor and the centaur herd. "Get out of !" Krum snapped at the one closest to him. Harry recognized the Centaur as Bane. They watched at Bane ordered Krum to be removed from the forest, with much screaming on Krum’s part. Once the centaurs had calmed down and most had disappeared back into the forest, Harry led Hermione out into the open. He waited on the edge of the clearing just as Severus had taught him. He spoke clearly without raising his voice so he wouldn't seem rude.

“I seek permission to enter your forest to gather potion ingredients. I will only take what is require for use and no more."

“And your friend?" Bane questioned

"I seek permission to enter your forest to help Harry gather potion ingredients and protect him if the need arises. I will only take what is required for use and no more. I will not harm another creature living within your forest unless necessary for self defense." Hermione spoke exactly as Harry had coached her to.

Bane nodded, "You have my permission as current head of this herd to enter our forest and gather what you need. Be warned there are dangers we can not save you from Mister Potter. Why is Headmaster Snape not with you?” Harry clenched his jaw at the mention of Severus. He took a deep breath and answered Bane.

"This expedition into your forest is for a task in the Triwizard Tournament that Hogwarts is hosting this year. It would be seen as cheating if Severus was to accompany me for this task, it is why my friend has come to help me.

“Of course. May the stars be your guides." Bane announced. Harry wasn’t positive Bane really understood. They were quite the intel event creatures however Harry always wondered if they really knew how to understand Humans.

He made his way back out of the clearing with Hermione on his heels. They didn't speak for along tine Hermione broke the silence. “Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. He still hadn’t told her what had gone on when Snape lead Harry away after the champions’ feast. Her friend paused mid step although he gained his composure quickly and continue walking as he spoke to her.

“He took me to his private rooms. Took off his robes. Not like that!” He chided her. Without missing a beat he continues. “And he proceeded to tell me how stupid I was for entering my name into the tournament. He screamed it me, I told him he didn't have the right to tell me my safety was any more important then the rest of the school and left.” They fell into silence again. They collected all the ingredients except the Fluxweed. It had to be cut at the highest point of the full moon. If Harry had calculated correctly that would be at 11:58pm. Glancing down at his watch, Harry determined they still had 20 mins before he could cut the weeds, The two friends found a place to sit and rest.

“I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly.

Harry shrugged, "It's not your fault. I tried to do this to get him to see me differently. I know now that he will never see me as more than a child to be protected. I just have to move on. I'm sure I'll find someone else eventually. I'll be okay." He assured his best friend. She hugged him. They sat there for awhile waiting for the moon to peak when it did Harry gathered the Fluxweed.

The friends started back towards the castle. Not more than ten minutes later the silence of the forest was cut by a piercing scream.

“That sounds like one of the girls!” Hermione exclaimed. The two of them rushed towards the sound. Soon they broke into a clearing Harry skidded to a halt and swore under his breath. "What is it?" Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Aragog!" Harry yelled. The giant creatures, that Hermione realized were spiders, turned from their plaything. A booming voice came from a near by.

"Who calls for me?" Hermione covered her ears, the voice was almost to loud to hear anything other than a deafening roar.

"I do! Call your children off! She's with me!” Hermione finally noticed Arna on a small boulder trying to stay out of the grasp of the spiders.

“I don't think so. You were not with her moments ago when she tried to steal from us.”

"What was she trying to steal?” Aragog pointed with one its massive legs that made Hermione flinch. Harry noticed at once what Arna had been after. Next to the mouth of the cave was a patch of wormwood. She would need it for her potion.

"She requires it for a potion." Harry explained

"It gives her no right to take what is not hers without asking!”

“No, it doesn’t! If we give you back the plant and she promises to never return will you be the fair ruler I have grown to know and let us leave unharmed?" Harry inquired, Aragog made a series of clicks and the other spiders disappeared. Harry helped Arna down off the boulder "Thank you"she whispered in a heavy accent.

"Where is the wormwood?" He asked loud enough for Aragog to hear.

"In my bag," she pointed towards the wormwood bushes. Lying next to one of them was a small brown bag. Walking over, Harry lifted the bag off the ground. He reached inside and pulled out the wormwood branch Arna had slipped in side. He set it on the ground next to the bush and walked back over to the girls.

"Are we free to leave now?" Harry inquired. Without a word Aragog retreated back into the cave. "That would be yes.” Harry led the girls a good distance from the cave before anyone spoke.

"Thank you again, Harry." Arna expressed

"No problem, but where is your partner." Arna turned pink.

"He ran off when the first spider popped out.

"You didn’t choose, very well," Hermione commented. Arna shook her head, then groaned.

"What will I do? I needed that for my potion."

"Well,” Harry reasoned. "We aren't supposed to be in the forest without a partner. They didn’t say we can't have the same partner and they can’t prove that Hermione wasn't the one to lead you to another patch of wormwood.” Harry made a dramatic motion with his eyes from Hermione to his left. She got the point right away.

"It's over there," she said, pointing in the direction Harry indicated.

"Excellent please lead the way, Hermione. Harry, you don’t mind tagging along so you aren’t in the forest alone right?" Arna winked at the two Hogwarts students.

“Of course not!” Harry laughed. Following their excursion into the forest, Hermione retreated to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Arna made their way to the potion lab that was reserved for the champions usage.

———

Harry handed the judges his potion. They were to look at it and see if the color, smell, and consistency was correct. Then, Harry would be given a hair to test the potion with. He hopped he’s made it correctly. They would monitor him for one hour to see if the potion lasted the time limit. Harry remained the last champion to submit his potion besides Krum who could not obtain the correct ingredients due to the centaurs not allowing him back into the forest.

Harry tried not to fidget as the judges looked at his potion. If he didn't get it right he'd never hear the end of it from Severus or Draco. That reminded him. Draco and he were over due for a conversation. The blonde had been pouting around for days now trying to get Harry's attention.

What felt like an eternity later, the judges gave Harry back his potion along with a vial with a single black hair in it. Assuming it belonged to the female judge on the end he popped it in to the potion. It would make him uncomfortable to be female, however it would be the best way to show he’d made the potion correctly. Holding his breath, he downed the potion.

Once the pain of charging had subsided, Harry focused on his appearance. He didn't have a chest as he thought he would. His hair was a bit long and fell into his face. He had grown about a foot. His robes were too short, coming to about his shins and the sleeves rode half way up his forearms. That's when he noticed it on this left arm. The tattoo had fascinated him his entire life. Just visible under the hem of his sleeve was the tail of the Dark Mark. Harry froze, clasping his hand over the fading tattoo he looked up at the judges.

Barty Crouch spoke first, "We would like to see the that if you don't mind. It's the reason we asked the Headmaster to provide us with a hair sample. If the Potion was brewed correctly then it will be identical.” Harry could tell that not only was Severus not asked to give the sample, but he didn't have the choice to refuse to show them his arm. Gingerly he stood up. He wasn’t sure if the height difference would effect him. Making his way over to them, he slowly pulled up his sleeve.

Harry, for years, tried to get Severus to allow him to see the Dark Mark. Harry could never comprehend why it always seemed to be a deplorable request, in Severus eyes, to see the mark. Don't get him wrong he knew the meaning behind the Dark Mark and despised that Severus ever had to take it, however, that didn’t mean he didn't want to see the mark. It didn't mean Severus was anything like any of the other Death Eaters. It didn’t mean Harry could stand by and not be curious. It would always remain part of Severus. He wanted to knows everything about Snape. This seemed wrong though. This was a grievous breach of Severus’ privacy. Harry refused to look at the Dark Mark as he held his arm out for the others to see .

"You may sit now, please wait while we discuss the potions you each were given. Once the hour is up you may leave," Crouch told Harry, He certainly didn't like the man. Harry sat with his hands in his lap and stared at the floor for what seemed like hours, in reality it only lasted 45 minutes, Crouch told him he could leave after handing him a preserve vial of his potion and telling him he may need it for the next task and he bolted from the room.

Harry took the stairs two at a time on his way to the infirmary. Luckily not a soul happened to be in the corridor or he could have given someone a fright. As it was, the young man burst in to the infirmary frightening Poppy out of her wits, before he began to panic. "I need the antidote! I need it right now! I can't stay like this!"

"Severus, what antidote?" Poppy tried to ask, however Harry just kept going.

"Sesus will kill me if I stay like this. Please Madam Pomfry! You have to help!” Poppy realized two things at once. One, this wasn't Severus, as he ceased calling her Madam Pomfry years ago. Two, the person underneath the mask, to use a muggle saying, had to be Mr. Potter. Only the young man would get away with referring to Severus as "Sesus". Anyone else would be a pile of dust before they could finish saying the nickname.

"Mr. Potter!” She spike firmly and loudly. Poppy was glad to know that even after all the summers Harry Spent at and around Hogwarts, she could still command the boy in to silence with just his name if she needed to. She watched the him take a deep breath and continue more calmly and coherently.

"I need the antidote for polyjuice potion, please! I can't stay like this. Sesus will kill me." Harry looked about close to tears.

"Sit on the bed Mr. Potter. I will be right back,” She grabbed a Pepper-Up potion and Calming Draught before returning. "Take these," she told him as she handed the vials to him. Harry downed them without a second glance. After a few moments he spoke.

"Thank you. I could feel myself panicking, but couldn't do anything to stop it.”

"No harm, no fool. Now, I regret to tell you that I don't have an antidote ready for polyjuice potion and it's likely to take more time to make it than it would to just wait the potion out, I assume it has been over an hour?" Harry nodded "Well you did learn from the best." Harry gave her a quizzical look. “When the Head master makes Polyjuice it lasts over two hours. Severus says it's the strength of the ingredients that causes it, however I'm not a Potions master so I can't back up his claim."

Harry slumped forward. "I have to wait at least another hour like this?" he groused.

"Afraid so, Mister Potter," without another word to the nurse he left the infirmary.

 


	7. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs into people he’d rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be from Severus’ POV so we know how he’s taking this task, but I had to get Harry to encounter him first so the first little part is Harry and the rest is Severus. Promise. 
> 
> I’m also sick as hell so I need comments to cheer me up. 
> 
> Enjoy

Harry hurried through the empty hallways of Hogwarts. He was begging Merlin not, to encounter anyone, especially Severus. His luck ran out as he rounded a corner and a familiar blonde head came into view.

"Uncle Sev! I've been looking for you!" The Slytherin called as Harry froze. He knew Draco, would get suspicious right away even if he attempted to pretend to be Severus.

"Draco,” the older man's voice sounded odd to his own ears. "I'm not Snape.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. "If you aren't Severus who the hell are you?” His hand hovered over the pocket with his wand.

“Harry. I'm Polyjuiced into Severus. The judges made me do it.”

“Why should I believe you?” Draco challenged.

“Because I know you have a massive hard on for Ron and I’ll tell him if you don’t knock the shit off and stop reaching for your wand.”

Draco’s eyes widened comically. “Shut up! Someone could hear you. I’d be dead if anyone, especially Ron, found out!”

“Well, now you kind of know how I feel about being Polyjuiced as Sesus! And how many times do I have to tell you!? No, he wouldn’t!” Harry exclaimed.

Suddenly, a smirk crossed Draco's mouth. The blonde obviously ignored him again and latched onto something because Harry mentioned Severus. Harry cringed and waited for what ever sinister thought the other boy was thinking. It didn't take long.

"Actually don’t you think that is magnificent? Just think of all the things you could do and see with that body.” Draco started walking towards him.

Draco winked at him. Harry turned bright red. "Shut up, Draco,” He hissed. “Like you said someone could hear you!”

“But think about it!" Draco continued. “You could get to see everything, touch everything. You could even take a shower and play… with everything." By now Draco was right in front of him whispering. "Or-“

“Malfoy!” Harry jumped. The Headmaster's voice came from behind the two of them. "Get yourself to your dorm room,” He turned to Harry. "Potter, I presume?" Harry nodded. "Follow me,” Severus walked away.

Harry wrapped his arms around his middle, glared at Draco, and followed the dark haired man down the hallway. Harry found himself in Severus’ private rooms for the second time in as many months. He wasn’t sure if he should try to speak or not. Severus, however, took the option from him.

“Sit,” he commanded. Harry sat on the closest surface which happened to be the couch. The Gryffindor couldn’t do anything other then tremble. He placed his hands between his knees to try and keep the shaking to a minimum and waited for Severus to start yelling again.

——————

Severus could admit that seeing himself in a position he would never sit, kind of weirded him out. Every once in a while Harry would attempt to pull his robe sleeve down to try and hide the Dark Mark. For someone who was fascinated by it as a child he seemed to be desperately trying not to look at it now. The boy was obviously in extreme discomfort. He kept fidgeting around and couldn’t find one thing to look at.

“Why were you wandering around the castle like that?” Severus asked gently so he didn’t spook Harry more. It didn’t work. Harry cringed and curled in on himself even more, if that was even possible.

"It’s my Polyjuice potion, Sir.” Harry was physically shaking now. It was unnerving for Severus to see himself so nervous and visibly upset. He rarely showed his emotions. Harry took a deep breath and continued. “The judges gave me the test. They ... they made me show them the Dark Mark." Harry practically whispered the last part.

“I know. I assumed that was the reason they asked me for a sample. That still doesn't explain why two hours later you are still wandering around the castle as me." Severus commented

"It's already been two hours? Shit! I went to Madame Pomfry for the antidote but she doesn't have any in stock right now. I wasn't sure where to go. I didn't want to give the other Gryffindors a fright.” Harry still hadn’t looked at him.

“However, it was okay to be acting suspiciously in the dungeon with Malfoy?" Severus asked.

"No! " Harry finally meet Severus’ eyes. "He was being a dick again." Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. Severus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Harry blushed. “Sorry, sir. "

"You've called me sir more times in the last 10 minutes than you ever have. What is the matter, Brat?"

"Aren’t you still mad about the other day and this.." He gestured to himself, “isn’t helping the situation is it?"

"I'm not mad at you, Harry. I just needed you to understand how worried I am about your safety that's all.” He knelt on the floor in front of the brunette. “I unfortunately have to say that I’m a bit, only a bit, impressed that you’ve managed to get it to last this long.”

Harry smiled a little. “I did a good job?”

“Don’t test me, Brat!” He moves to sit on the couch next to Harry on the couch. “Your hair is shorter now. I must say, It's odd seeing myself that way." Harry grinned too.

“It’s a little strange hearing your voice come out of my mouth.”

"I can't imagine why.” Severus deadpanned, which made Harry giggle.

"Thanks Sesus. I'm sorry I got mad.”

“Don't worry, your mother already yelled at me about how stupidly I tried to explain that I happened to be afraid of you getting hurt.” Harry looked up at Severus.

"You aren't afraid of anything,” He exclaimed!

"That's where you're wrong, Brat. Just because I don’t ever show it doesn’t mean I'm not scared of a bunch of things. Top of the list of things that scares me is anything happening to you. I've grown quite attached to you over the years.”

Harry turned pink. “I’m quite attached to you as well.” Harry yanked the sleeve down over the Dark Mark again. Severus’ hand covered his.

“For someone who constantly begged to see that, you seem equally determined to hide it now that you have the chance to see it up close.”

“That’s different! I wanted your permission to see yours. This would mean it’s not yours and I wouldn’t have permission!” Severus almost rolled his eyes at the younger man. It seemed to Severus as if he was more concerned that the Mark wasn’t _his_ than he was about having permission to look at it. Snape removed his hand from Harry’s. Steeling himself, he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and rolled up the sleeve. “Here. Is this better?” Harry’s expression would have been comical if Severus wasn’t concerned about his reaction to the Dark Mark. Severus nodded towards his arm. Harry slowly reached over and pulled his arm closer; his left hand on Severus’ wrist and right hand under his elbow. The younger man starred at it for what felt like an eternity to Severus, before gently running his left index finger over the Mark. Severus stiffened, which made Harry look up at him.

“I’m fine. I’ve never had anyone touch it before,” Severus explained.

“It’s lighter then I would have assumed. I have to give it to the asshole tho. He made it pretty detailed.” Harry grinned and leaned his head on Severus shoulder as he slipped his right hand down the underside of Severus’ arm and into his hand. Severus tried not to react. It had been ages since Harry snuggled up to him like this. Severus knew it was completely innocent on Harry’s part, however, as quickly as he snuggled up he popped his head back up. "Am I me again finally?" He asked. “Oh! I sound like me!” Severus only shook his head with an affectionate look on his face. "Thank Merlin.”

Severus chuckled, "That bad being me?"

"No, I'd just rather look at you than have to see you in a mirror." That made Severus laugh out right and Harry turn bright red again. "Ah, that came out wrong.”

"It's alright. I think I understand. Would you like some tea?" _Smooth_ , Severus thought. Harry didn't seem to notice or just didn’t care that he changed the subject so quickly.   
  
"Yes, please." Harry pulled away, leaving Severus cold and kicked off his shoes as he got comfort able. Snape went to make tea.

“By the way,” Severus called from kitchen. “You might want to tell Granger how you brewed the potion. It could help them figure out how to make it last until an antidote is given.”

“I will,” Harry called back. 


	8. Task 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very beginning could be a bit troubling to some but I do promise that no one was hurt in the making of this chapter. I just wanted to warn anyone that could potentially complain that I didn’t warn them.

Harry woke suddenly. He bolted up out of his bed and looked around. Instantly, he knew he wasn't in his dorm room with Ron and the others. He wasn't even in a bed. Harry scanned the room quickly. He noticed a few things at once. The other three champion were out cold in various areas of the room and they were all chained to the floor by their left ankle accept Arna who was strapped down on an alter like table. Harry's breathing picked up as he noticed that above her was a slab of wood with spikes sticking out of it - With a deafening grinding noise that woke the others instantly, it began to move slowly toward Arna who panicked and struggled relentlessly trying to get free while she screamed for them to help her. The others yanked out their wands and attempted to either free themselves or stop the machine. Nothing worked

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. This had to be a task. Why else would only the four of them be there when some one could have taken every one from around them as well. He continued to scan the room. The only other thing was a table with a single glass vial. He searched his pockets and found his wand and the vial of polyjuice from the last task, what was he missing? What possible reason could he need polyjuice for? By the looks of it the final piece of someone had been added to it already, but who would he change into? Harry decided to not find out at this time and re-pocketed the potion.

He'd had enough of the yelling by now. He cast a quick spell on his voice and gelled, "Shut up already!" When every one did he continued much quieter. "Check your pockets. Do you have anything in them besides your wands?" The others obeyed except Arna who was still struggling to loosen the strap on her chest. "Arna. ArnA! ARNA!" She jumped and turned to Harry, terror clearly in her eyes. "Can you reach your pockets. Do you have anything in your pockets?”

She never took her eyes off Harry as she reached down in to the pocket of her jeans. Quickly, she pulled out her potion and wand.

"Why do we all have our potions. What could they possible do to help us?" Krum grumbled. Harry ignored him, lost in thought. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was a bit far-fetched, but he was out of options. The spikes would skewer her soon. "Drink It, Arna!” Harry called.

"How's zat going to help?” Fleur asked.

"There isn't time to explain it! Trust me, Arna, drink it!" Harry pleaded with her.

“Okay." She all most whispered and downed the Draught of Living Death.

Instantly, everything changed. The spikes retracted into the block as glass slid out of the sides. It dropped down to incase Arna. The chains fell from their ankles and the lights brightened Fleur ran over to Arna and tried to release her. Harry knew they were being tested. It wouldn't be that easy. He walked over to the table and picked up the little vial. It was the antidote to Arna's potion as he had suspected.

The yelling had commenced again. He rounded on them. "Will you all just shut up and think! This has to be Task two! which means this is Madame Maxime's test! Obviously, we have to solve the next step until we are free of the room. Now, do shut up and look around!” Harry couldn't understand how these people were the best of their schools. Shaking his head he continued his survey of the outside of the room.

After what could have been hours of searching Fluer collapsed at the side of Arna's glass case. "Zis is impossible! Ve vill never find a vay out of here! Ve vill be lucky if ve don't have enough oxygen instead of dying of starvation!" She moaned.

Harry whipped around to face her. "That's it! Luck! We just need a little luck on our side! Your potion. Drink it, Fleur! Her eyes lit up and she nodded. She pulled it out of her pocket. There was just enough left to give her a few minutes of Magical luck. Harry hoped it would be enough as he watched her swallow the potion remnants.

She whinged at the taste, "Merlin zat stuff always tastes disgusting!” She stopped talking and looked at the wall behind Victor. "We all need to stand zare," She pointed to a spot just to Krum's right.

”I've already checked there you stupid girl.” Harry glared at Krum.

"Will you just shut up for once! She said we need to ALL stand there, which means there is probably a spell or some thing in the area that will activate if we are all there." Harry pushed past him and stood next to the french girl.

"Come, come,” She urged Victor. The boy huffed and followed the other two "I'm telling you I al-" grinding stone stopped him mid sentence.

Across the room the whole wall move aside to reveal a little old wizard and a table. He beckoned them over to his table. Slowly, they stepped off the floor square one at a time. The wall stayed wherever it had slid off. Once at the table, Harry observed the Wizard more closely. He looked familiar to Harry, but the Gryffindor couldn't have told you why he had that feeling.

"Hello, I am here to ask you a single question. If you answer with truth it will lead you to the prize you seek, if you lie, it will lead you to your doom." The man ended with the most disturbing smile. Harry shuddered with unease.

"If ze pattern continues, zat vould mean one of us would need to use our potion. I zink zat ze potion zis time vill be Victor’s."

Harry smiled. The girl was catching on to the game. "I agree, let's all take a few drops each to insure we tell the truth."

Krum produced his potion. He handed it to Fleur. "Here you can go first seems you are so sure. She nodded. Once a few drops had landed on her tongue she handed the vial to Harry who mirrored her actions before handing it back to Krum. However, Krum pocketed the potion.

"I don't need that to tell the truth like you cowards, " Harry only shrugged and hoped Krum would tell the truth.

"We are ready," Fleur told the old man.

“We will start with you young lady. Please step up to my table," Fleur did as he asked as buttons appeared, one red and one green. "Red means no. Green means Go.” Harry wondered why he choose to say go instead of yes. He was sure it meant something. "Here's your question: Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"Oh! Zat would be vrong! No!" He pointed at the red button. Fleur pushed it. Nothing happened.

"Who will be next? Harry stepped up when Krum seemed to be waiting. "Red means no, Green means Go. Here is your question: Have you ever betrayed your best friends?" Harry didn't even bother to answer the old man verbally, he just pushed the red button and made his way back to where Fleur stood.

"Last, but most important," Krum puffed out his chest at the praise. "Red means no, Green means go. Here is your question: Did you brew the Veristaserum on your own." Krum jolted for a moment and then reached for the green button. Harry realized a second too late what was happening.

“NO! Krum don't lie!” Harry lunged at the other boy, but it was too late the wall slide back into place hiding Krum from them.

Harry slammed his first in to the wall. "Damn it!"

Fleur said his name softly, "Harree. He turned towards her. She was looking at an opening in the wall. He joined her. There in front of them in a small niche sat an ornamental glass key. Gently, Harry lifted it out of the alcove. As he turned it around in his hands, the blonde spoke. "I think that will fit in a small recess I saw on the glass around Arna."

"Show me?" He asked. She nodded and led him over to the top of the glass box. Just above Arna's head was a small hole the shape of the key. Harry inserted it and turned. The key and the glass shattered into sparkles, glittering all around them before falling to the ground. Harry thought it made the floor look like a disco ball. Quickly, he pulled the antidote out of his pocket. Harry held Arna's head up and administered the antidote to her. Gently, he set her head back down on to the table. Nothing happened.

"Arna? Come on, wake up!" Harry patted her cheek.

"Harree, maybe your potion will help? Yours is zee only vun ve have not used." Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Arna.

“You just had to be Sleeping Beauty didn't you?" Harry downed the potion, trying not to gag on it. He groaned as he felt his body rearranging itself. Taking a few deep breaths to try controlling the nausea.

"Vell, I'll be! Harree you make a vounderful girl.” She giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. He look down at Arna. He really didn't want to kiss this girl. He had no interest in any female. He'd realize that the first time Cho Chang had kissed him while crying about Cedric breaking up with her, again, in fourth year. He steeled himself for what needed to be done.

Leaning down, he placed his lips on hers. When he pulled away seconds later Anna's eyes were open. "SaraBeth?"

"No, Harry, it’s a long story."

"I can't wait to hear it,” she laughed.

"Okay but first ve need to get out of her,” Fleur interrupted.

Suddenly, a door appeared across the room. The three of them cautiously made their way out of the room. Outside, Harry recognized the corridor. They had been in the Room of Requirement. Severus, Olympe, Bert, the judges, Karkaroff and Krum stood waiting for them. It seemed they all survived Task 2. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
